


Reader and the Undertale gang

by Cute_trash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bodyswap, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Frisk, It will depend on the story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Tags will added according to each story, i think, possible ooc, reader is gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_trash/pseuds/Cute_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of one shot's involving the reader and the Undertale gang <3<br/>(Requests are currently closed :/ )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author's note

Greetings beauties and gentlebeauties, first things first:

 

* I never wrote Undertale before so I apologize if characters end up being OOC ༼ : ౦ ‸ ౦ : ༽

* I'll try to make the reader always gender neutral so that everyone can enjoy this

* Request can be asked, I will do my best to try fulfill them and I will also try doing that as quickly as possible

* English isn't my first language so expect mistakes, sorry <3

* Smut isn't really my type but if requested I'll try to write

* Some stories will probably be cheesy, very cliché and predictable ^^'' (so sorry for my eventual lack of imagination, eek)

 

 

I think that's it darlings, please try to enjoy this trash °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

 

 

//REQUESTS CURRENTLY CLOSED!!!! **9/8/2016**

I'm so sorry sweeties <3 I've been having laptop problems and it's being difficult to write anything ;-; 

I'll try to write my final 3 requests soon but since I've been having problems, it's kinda hard.

That's it gorgeous ^^' I'll accept more requests as soon as I can <3

Stay awesome

 


	2. Reader x Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Super cliché :'D *nervous sweat drop*

It wasn't that long ago that monsters started to live with humans, surprisingly they were extremely friendly and people weren't having much difficulties in accepting them. Almost as soon as the monsters exited from the Underground you immediately became friends with a very tall and rather loud skeleton. Even if he was like that he was the sweetest guy you had ever met and soon enough you met all of his friends and family.

 

You were thrilled when you found out Alphys loved anime, you two could gush together all day.

Undyne was at first very scary but in the end you knew you could count on her for anything, she was the kind of friend that wouldn't let you down.

Toriel was like a second mother to you and everyone, she was incredibly sweet and was always worried about everyone's well being plus she made the best pies ever.

The king was a bit more difficult to approach, he felt too much guilt over the actions he performed. You had heard the story but instead of hating him, you pitied him, being a leader sometimes meant doing tough decisions no one wants to make and he tried the best he could so you didn't blame him. Asgore was delighted to know you had such a forgiving heart and it became a regular thing for you two to drink tea together.

Little Frisk was like a little sibling, you adore them to bits and you always did your best to try to have time to play with them. They were the cutest.

And finally Sans... Ah you couldn't you begin to describe that skeleton. His puns, even if sometimes horrible, they were hilarious you truly loved them. Whenever you two hang out, the two of you barely exchange words simply being in each others company is good. Of course this doesn't mean you guys don't talk, not at all, but sometimes you two were simply like that. You're not sure how the short skeleton made his way through your heart but he did and if you had to be honest with yourself, you felt ashamed. How on Earth are skeletons sexy or beautiful? They're just a pile of bones yet Sans was gorgeous and you just couldn't resist him so you ended up falling in love with the short charming skeleton. 

 

Frisk had insisted in you talking to Sans, they were a smart child so they quickly realized you liked the skeleton. You wanted to admit your feelings but you were scared, what if he reacted badly? What if he didn't want to be friends anymore? It was best to conceal your feelings and continue to be friends with Sans than to admit and possibly lose him, you didn't want your friendship to end because of something like this.

 

However you had been keeping your feelings for quite a while and you were getting tired of concealing them. They were such a burden, you wanted to get rid of them so that's when you finally made your decision: You were going to tell Sans you were in love with him. Of course making that decision in your mind was easy, it was a lot harder to put things into real action but after weeks of hesitating you finally asked Sans if he wanted to go on a date with you. His cheekbones were tainted with a baby blue glow after you asked but he accepted nevertheless.

 

The date had gone well, you two were having a lot of fun specially since Sans kept saying awful but funny puns that never failed to make you laugh. In the end, Sans walked you home and before he had the chance to leave you called him. You took a nervous deep breath and slightly stuttering, you confessed your feelings to the skeleton and hoped for the best. Sans's cheeks once again were tainted with a blue glow and nervously he said he returned your feelings but simply didn't know how to express them and that was also afraid you wouldn't return them.

 

You smiled happily and kissed the skeleton on his teeth, since he had no lips. Albeit it was the strangest kiss you had ever had, somehow it was also the best, you felt warm inside and incredibly happy, you feel like you could burst with joy. You bid each other goodnight with the promise that you would see each in the following day and that's how the best date of your life so far ended.

 

~The End

 

 


	3. Reader x Mettaton EX (requested)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is want you wanted darling ^^' eeehh sorry for the shortness

You really didn't understand why the monsters made such a big deal out of him. Mettaton was an actual metal box, how can they say he was  ** _attractive_**? It truly blew your mind. However you could admit that he was rather entertaining and sometimes you actually enjoyed watching his show and that was exactly what you were doing at the moment.

 

"Hello beauties and gentlebeauties! Welcome once again! Tonight I have a special surprise to all of you." The boxy presenter spoke and the audience gasped in surprise "Tonight it is the premier of my new body, you will all see my true form." The crowd was soon filled with excitement and curiosity, you too were now curious. _Looks like that box really isn't his body, I wonder how he will look like._ In that moment the lights went out, showing only a spotlight on Metatton's boxy shape and soon he was surrounded by smoke. From that smoke a tall robot emerged and,  _damn he's handsome... So that's what Mettaton truly looks like? God he's actually hot._ You thought and immediately removed all the accusations you made to monsters in which you kept saying he wasn't attractive.

 

After the premier of his true and new body, you started watching Mettaton's show everyday and by sheer dumb luck one day you managed to get a seat to watch the show live and go visit backstage too. In that day you made a special effort to look nicer than usual, after all what if you happened to meet him? You wouldn't want to look like a hobo or something. After you were done preparing yourself, you slowly made your way to where the show was being held and hoped for the best. When you arrived to your destination, it was almost show time. You quickly made your way through and soon you were sitting next to a monster in a dress who looked like a lion, _Hey he actually looks good in that dress,_ you thought.

 

Once the show was done, a cat like monster showed up and asked if you were the one going to backstage, you nodded and he told you to follow you. He was actually a nice guy, apparently he was known has Burgerpants because of a certain incident, you felt bad for him he sounded like a cool guy with a rough life. At one point you heard Mettaton's robotic voice.

"Burgerpants! Burgerpants! Where are you!? Ah there you are I was loo- Oh. Hello darling." The handsome robot greeted you with a charming smile "I assume you're a fan?"

"Yes, I am." You nodded nervously "It's a real pleasure to meet you."

"Oh no, no, no darling. It's **my** pleasure to meet such a gorgeous fan. Perhaps I can continue your guided visit?"

"I-If it wasn't too much work, I would love to."

"Oh it's not problem at all darling, come along." He said with a smile "Oh and Burgerpants, get back to work."

 

Mettaton showed you the rest of the backstage and you were absolutely ecstatic. He was a real charmer in person and you felt such at ease with him, it was great, this was possibly the best day of your life.

"Well this is it darling. What did you think?" You were now in Mettaton's backstage room, _best for last_ , his words.

"It was fantastic, I'm really happy I had this opportunity. The experience was even better because I got to meet you too now."

"I feel flattered darling. I'm glad you enjoyed being here but before you leave here." Mettaton removed a piece of paper of a notebook, grabbed a notebook and quickly scribbled something "I can't take you to the exit, I have to prepare myself for the next show but why don't you give me a call someday so that we can meet again?"

"Sure." You nodded excitedly.

After that you both heard a knock on the door, it was Burgerpants. You and Mettaton said your goodbyes and Burgerpants then took you to the exit, you also bid farewell to your other newest friend and went home, holding Mettaton's phone number safely in your hand.

 

~The End


	4. Reader x W.D. Gaster (requested)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay <3 I really have no idea how to write about Gaster or anything ^^' hopefully this is okay???

It's been quite a while you've known the former royal scientist W. D. Gaster, he was certainly a most interesting monster. You, just like him, are a scientist and when you heard the tales of this monster, how he created the CORE and then fell into that or another of his creations, no one seemed to know, and he dispersed himself through time and space, really struck a nerve on you.

 

You asked Sans and Alphys for help, since they were also scientists, knew about how magic worked and they had notes about Gaster, not to mention how Sans knew the former royal scientist, so it was a big help. Roughly three years later and a lot of badly slept nights, you three managed to bring the scientist back from the Void. When confronted with this Gaster claimed he doesn't remember, apparently being in Void for so long mixed some of memories and possibly erased some, but he was back safe and sound and in the end that's what matters.

 

After Gaster was brought back, he started working on a lab once again. "I love science and I'm a scientist. It's what I have and want to do." He said when asked if he was sure he wanted to work once again in a laboratory. You started working with him as well, ever since he was saved you two had connected quite a bit, he was truly grateful that you decided to try bring him back. You were still a bit in awe that your experiment had worked, even if you were desperately curious and you had wanted to save the scientist, you didn't exactly had your hopes up but it had worked and that was fantastic.

 

 

                                                                                               ***** Time Skip *****

 

A year had passed by and you were still working with Gaster. You two really got along perfectly, he was definitely an interesting guy, you had many things in common and you couldn't be happier. The same could be said from Gaster, he was overjoyed to be your friend and also work colleague, you were very good at your job, he couldn't have asked for a better partner. However feelings started to blossom and the monster started falling for you.

 

You had been a wonderful support and friend. After being in the Void for so long and to not have a corporeal body, it was rough to say the very least and when being brought back to reality and having a body again, was a difficult change. The first months had been very complicated to adjust himself to have a body and have people to talk and basically to have a life again, it was great but nevertheless a very abrupt change. And you had been there all the way to make that change not look so difficult.

 

He had confided to Sans and Alphys about these feelings, he hadn't felt something in so long, he didn't remember what some feelings and sentiments meant. The other two scientists smiled knowingly to themselves and said he was falling in love, he blushed, and then they proceeded on showing what to do and say. After a while, Gaster thought he had understood everything in these "lessons" so he decided to gather his courage and ask you on a date.

 

When the scientist approached you in the next day slightly nervous and asked you this question, you were excited and immediately said yes. You too had started developing feelings for Gaster and you had wanted to be more than friends for quite a bit, but you were sure that he didn't return your feelings so you kept quiet however, thankfully, he had proved you were wrong.

 

The date had went wonderfully well, you two were a bit nervous but you still had fun and by the end of the day, you had kissed the former royal scientist and he had become your boyfriend.

 

~The End


	5. Reader x Asgore (requested)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew writing Undertale characters could be so challenging? Eeh ^^'' Hope you enjoy darlings <3

It was a bad day... No scratch that, it was an awful day. You woke up late, your car wouldn't start, you arrived even later to work and you were fired, it was raining however you didn't have an umbrella so you arrived soaking wet to your home, it was an awful day indeed. But at the very least your loving boyfriend was there to make things better. You had met Asgore in a garden, he knew a lot about flowers and you were amazed at how a monster of this size and that looked quite intimidating was so... sensible.

You took your time to meet each other, he told you everything he did and you told him that you understood why he did what he did. You told him your life story and he always listened patiently and had always a kind word to comfort you.

 

Some while after you started falling for the former king of monsters and he fell for you. You two went on a couple of dates, Asgore had always been a real gentleman unlike other dating partners you had and then you two decided to take a step forward and officially start dating.

 

Back to the present, the furry monster had finished brewing some golden flower tea just as you arrived from the rain.

"Rough day my dear?" He asked looking at your sad and tired face 

"Just make me some tea while I go take a quick bath." You spoke lowly not even bothering greeting your boyfriend properly

"Of course." He replied slightly sad 

You took a quick warm shower, changed into some comfy pajamas and you immediately felt like another person.

 

You stepped out of the bathroom and saw Asgore sitting on the couch sipping tea, as another mug was on the table waiting for you to pick up. You carefully picked the hot mug and sat next to him.

"Sorry I didn't greet you properly, awful day." You apologized kissing him softly

"I noticed dear, do you want to talk about it?"

"Woke up late, car broke, arrived late to work and got fired then it started raining and I didn't have an umbrella."

"What a day indeed."

"Yeah, tomorrow I have to start searching for work." You groaned

"But tomorrow is tomorrow and today is now. Is there something I can do for you my love?" Asgore asked with a lovely caring smile

"Just hold me and cuddle with me." You asked setting your mug on the small table in front of the couch.

"Of course my darling." He nodded also setting his mug on the table.

Asgore laid himself on the couch and then you settled yourself on top of him, he wrapped his big fuzzy arms around and you nuzzled on his chest and sighed in relaxation. You knew that no matter how difficult life turned out to be, at the very least you had Asgore to take care of you and make your day better again.

 

~The End


	6. Reader x Papyrus (requested)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this is what you wanted when you said sensitive bones but uh... Welp I tried. *nervous sweat drop* Hopefully some of you can still enjoy this trashy trash <3

You and Papyrus have been dating for quite some time and you couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. He was funny, caring, strong and he was always positive, sometimes too positive. You honestly wondered how it was possible for him or anyone be that positive and happy everyday but it was just the way he was and you wouldn't change it for the world.

 

You two started living just recently and so far it was good, he would always help you with the chores and he liked cooking for you, specially spaghetti though you have been teaching him how to cook other plates and he's a quick learner. 

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS ARRIVED HOME!" The tall skeleton announced loudly like always. When the monsters came to the surface, the former queen opened a school, mostly to monsters so that they could learn human history and adapt themselves to the human world.

"Welcome home Papy dear." You greeted him with a warm smile "How was your day?"

"MY DAY WAS GREAT LIKE ALWAYS! I HAVE LEARNED A LOT IN SCHOOL!" He spoke proudly

"How about we talk while we eat? Dinner is almost ready."

"OH GOODY! WHAT IS IT?"

"I decided to make spaghetti, your favourite. It's been quite a while since we ate it."

"REALLY!? WOWIE!!! YOU'RE THE BEST GIRLFRIEND EVER (Y/N)!!" THANK YOU!!" He said bursting with happiness, tightly hugging you and you laughed at his enthusiasm

"You're welcome Papy. OH NO THE SPAGHETTI!!" You shouted running to the kitchen almost forgetting about your dinner.

 

After you checked that the spaghetti was safe, you asked Papyrus to help you set the table and in few minutes the table was set and the food was ready.

"I hope you enjoy it sweetie." You said after serving the excited skeleton

"I BET I WILL! YOU'RE A WONDERFUL COOK DARLING! BUT NOT AS GREAT AS THE AMAZING PAPYRUS, NYEHEHEHE!!"

After the two of you ate dinner and washed the dishes, both of you sat on the couch and decided to watch some TV and cuddle before going to bed.

 

Papyrus was laying down on the couch and you were on top of him, the first time you did that you were surprised to see how cuddly skeletons could be. Unknowingly of the effects you could cause, you started stroking his spine and Papyrus started to shift a bit.

"Darling are you okay?"

"Y-YES I'M FINE."

You hummed and continued your ministrations and some time after you started rubbing his ribs and the skeleton beneath you gasped

"(Y-Y/N) WHAT ARE YOU D-DOING?"

"Nothing my sweet, just rubbing your bones. Is that make you uncomfortable?"

"N-NO JUST... WEIRD. I GUESS IT'S A NICE FEELING."

"Is that so?" You asked smirking and cocking an eyebrow

"Y-YES." He gasped looking at you not feeling very sure about the answer he gave.

 

After that, you gave him another smirk and sat on top straddling him. You removed Papyrus shirt and started to massage him in the right places, spreading kisses all over his bony frame and Papyrus continued gasping and let breathy moans out.

"Are you enjoying this my love?"

"V-VERY MUCH SO." He breathed out

"I'm glad. You deserve to relax a bit. Let's go to bed my darling, I can massage you better."

"OKAY MY D-DEAR."

You climbed off Papyrus and offered him a hand, which he gladly accepted, and you helped him getting up. You guided your loving boyfriend towards your shared bedroom and he immediately laid down on top of the covers and you continued rubbing his sensitive bones. Apparently the spine and ribs were very sensitive, you would use this information for one day much later.

 

Some good time later of this, you decided to whisper to your bony boyfriend

"I think it's time we go to sleep my gorgeous, we have to get up early. I would love to continue this but maybe tomorrow."

"YES OF COURSE MY DARLING. THANK YOU VERY MUCH."

"Anytime Papy dear."

You kissed Papyrus passionately and both of you got beneath the covers. You snuggled next him and kissed his cheekbone

"Goodnight Papyrus, sleep well."

"GOODNIGHT (Y/N). I HOPE YOU SLEEP WELL TOO."

He wrapped his arms around you and you snuggled some more and both started to drift away to the world of dreams.

 

~The End

 


	7. Reader x Muffet (requested)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, Undertale characters are such a challenge honestly but I think I'm not doing too bad? I hope this suffices your request darling <3

When Muffet and her family moved to the surface, she opened a bakery dedicated to both human and monster goodies and they were very successful, she had learned that not all human were afraid of spiders nor they were stingy with their money just like Frisk. Some were rather rude but others were extremely nice and Muffet felt happy for herself and her family.

 

After quite some time Muffet started to notice that a cute human would always come to her bakery every day. It didn't matter if it was raining, sunny, cold, hot, that human was always there and always order the same thing, they started to become a regular. Now whenever that human came and sat on their favourite spot, they didn't have to order anymore for Muffet already knew their order by heart. One day feeling courageous Muffet decided she would ask the human their name, after all they were a regular and they had always been very polite, it was worth trying to know them, right?

 

"Is that all deary?" Muffet asked

"Yes thank you very much." The human replied with a loving smile

"Actually there's something I would like to ask you."

"Is something wrong?" The human started to look worried

"No no, not at all. I just want to know your name dear, I already know your order but I don't know your name."

"Oh, it's (y/n)."

"(Y/n)." Muffet said "It suits you."

"Thank you and I assume you're Muffet right? The owner of the bakery."

"Yes I am."

"It's very lovely." (Y/n) complimented 

"Thank you, that's a very nice thing for a human to say. Well I must get back to work now, enjoy deary."

And with that Muffet left (Y/n) and went to work.

 

After that day Muffet and (Y/n) started to make small talk and (Y/n) would come over after work to visit Muffet once again and chat a bit more. For a couple of months that's how it went and then slowly but steady (Y/n) started to flirt with Muffet and the spider started to catch up and flirted right back at this cheeky but lovely human.

"Well deary?" Muffet asked looking at (Y/n)

"Well what?" She asked back, looking confused

"When are you going to ask me out on a proper date?" (Y/n) blushed

"What?"

"You've been flirting with me, I've been flirting with you. When are you going to ask me on a date?"

"Why don't you ask me?"

"You started this, you finish this properly."

"Alright then." (Y/n) cleared their throat "Muffet would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I would love that my dear." The spider smiled happily

"We got a date then." (Y/n) spoke with enthusiasm "When do you close?"

"At 8:00 pm but I'll leave only at 8:30 pm because I have to organize the bakery before leaving."

"Of course. I'll be waiting for you outside, then we can go dinner. How's that sound?"

"Tonight?"

"Yep. You wanted a date right? A date you'll have then."

"Okay deary, I'll be waiting then."

"Great." (Y/n) leaned over the counter and pressed a kiss on Muffet's fluffy cheeks "I'll see you later then my love."

And with that, (Y/n) left with a smile leaving a happy Muffet behind.

 

When the clock hit 8:30 pm, Muffet and her little spiders had cleaned the bakery and counted the money they had made, today it had been a good day. (Y/n), like promised, was standing outside waiting for Muffet with a soft smile

"Hey there."

"Hello deary."

"Shall we go then?"

"Of course." (Y/n) offered their arm and the spider gladly accepted

They walked for a while till they found a nice and cozy looking restaurant that accepted both humans and monsters.

 

The couple ordered their meal and while they waited, they made small talk and shared some knowing smiles. As they ate, they also talked some more about various subjects and by the time they had finished, both were surprised at how quickly the time was going by. When they exited the restaurant, they decided to walk a bit around town and spend a little more time together.

"It was fun, don't you think?" (Y/n) asked their eyes glinting with happiness

"It was my deary. It has been a while since I had this much fun."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For accepting going out with me. It's being great so far, I hope we can do this some more."

"But of course my deary, I'm loving this too."

"I'm relieved. I really do like you Muffet."

"As I like you (Y/n)."

"Oh darn!" (Y/n) suddenly exclaimed "It's almost midnight. I have work tomorrow, I gotta go unfortunately."

"It's alright, I too have to get up early for work."

"Well then... I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. Goodnight Muffet."

"Goodnight my dear."

You kissed Muffet on the cheek and she did the same to you.

 

Muffet and you shared a smile and both of you went on your own way, excited to see each other again tomorrow morning. 

 

~The End


	8. Reader x Toriel x Jealous!Sans (requested)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay <3  
> I hope this was what you meant when you said jealous Sans? *anime nervous sweat drop*  
> Anyway here it is... :D

_***Ring ring*** _

**_"Hello? This is Toriel."_ **

**_"Hey Tori."_ **

**_"Oh hello (Y/n). How are you?"_ **

**_"I'm fine thank you. Say is it okay if I go by your house and we eat dinner together?"_ **

**_"Of course, you're more than welcome (Y/n), you already know that."_ **

**_"Awesome! I really miss eating your pie."_ **

**_"You ate butterscotch pie week ago when you came here silly." The female monster chuckled_ **

**_"But Tori your pie is just so amazing! I could eat it everyday, you know? Well uh... See you later?"_ **

**_"Of course, I'll see you later (Y/n)."_ **

**_"Bye."_ **

 

You sighed and checked yourself for the hundredth time on the mirror to see if you looked fine. You had been friends with Toriel for a while and she was the sweetest monster that you could have ever met, in fact she was more sweet than most the people you knew. She was always there for you and you tried to be always there for her too and somehow you ended up falling for her. Sometimes you would flirt with her but she would only chuckle and thought you were joking.

 

The main reason why you still haven't attempted to go further or be more bold was because of Sans, he also had a crush on Toriel and boy was he furious when he learned that you also liked Toriel.

_"If you try anything with her.... **You. Are. Going. To. Have. A. Bad. Time.** So beat it kid." Sans spoke in a low and threatening voice, his left eye glowing blue._

It had been scary, you had never seen this darker side of the small and funny skeleton. So after that you obviously didn't want to stay on Sans bad side, he had always been your friend but you liked Toriel so much.

 

You were indeed in a complicated situation but you would figure something out, you hoped. Such deep thoughts consumed a lot of your time and you realized if you didn't leave now, you would arrive late at Tori's house.

"Goodness gracious, darn skeleton. Why did **he** had to like her too, gosh damn it. Thought it's hard not to like Tori, such a wonderful person, I mean monster." You ranted to yourself as you made your way to Toriel's house.

 

Soon enough you were there, so you knocked and Toriel almost immediately opened the door.

"(Y/n)! It's great to see you."

"It's great to see you too Tori." You replied giving the goat monster a big hug

"You won't believe the surprise I just had."

"What is it?"

"Sans is going to join us for dinner."

"Sup?" The small skeleton appeared behind Tori and your expression fell for a moment. _Oh this little- Gosh darn it..._

"Oh my! I'll leave you be, I just have to go to the kitchen just now." And quickly Toriel disappeared.

"What the hell are you doing here?" You asked the short skeleton in an angry voice

"I could ask you the same."

"I planned on dinning with Tori, you absolute wanker. You were the one that showed up out of nowhere."

"Too bad kid, I ain't leaving because of you. And didn't I warn you already? **Stay. The. Hell. Away.** "

"No. She isn't yours, you know? If someone should stay away is you, so I'm going to tell you now Sans. **Back. Off.** I ain't having your crap."

"Is that so?"

"Dinner is served!" Toriel's voice rang from the dinning room

"You're good for now kid, you should watch your step." Sans spoke threateningly

"Yeah, yeah, you're rattling my bones."

 

Dinner was delicious, after all Toriel was an amazing cooker. You still didn't quite understand how skeletons could eat and you were very tempted to ask Sans but since you weren't in the best terms, you decided to leave it. The tension between yourself and the skeleton was extremely obvious, you could the tension with a butter knife, so Toriel easily picked up that something wasn't right between you and her bony friend. 

 

Soon after finishing their meal, Papyrus called Sans, he muttered something about "bed time story" and "grumpy" so you didn't quite understand but you were happy and relived that he was finally leaving. At last you could be alone with Toriel!!

 

"(Y/n)?" Toriel asked once both of you were sitting on the couch.

"Yeah Tori?"

"What's going between you and Sans? Please don't tell me it's nothing because I could see everything, it was very obvious. Did you fought over something? Maybe I can help."

" That's really nice and sweet Tori but you can't really help but yes we and Sans had a fight. It's a rather complicated story."

"If you to tell, I'm hearing." She smiled patiently. This was one of the reasons why you fell for the loving monster, she had always been so caring.

"Okay then." You sighed and took deep breath. It was now or never, even if Toriel didn't like you back surely she would protect you from Sans... Or at least you hoped so. "I- uh well..."

"Take your time sweetie."

"I like you Toriel."

"I like you too (Y/n)." She replied with a kind smile

"No you don't understand. I like... like you, you know? And Sans likes you too in the same way and he's jealous and angry at me. He told me to stay away from you but even I love you too much Tori and you're still my friend so I couldn't suddenly just you know... Not talk to you and stuff." You spoke quickly, your cheeks flushing slightly

"Oh, I see."

"I-I understand if you don't like me back but hopefully we can still be friends." You stuttered out, your voice shaky with emotion from the possible rejection. However to your big surprise Toriel laughed

"You adorable dummy." You blushed at the word 'adorable' and Toriel continued "I like you as well (Y/n)."

"You do?" You asked surprised

"Yes. I would like to see where this is going."

"Yeah me too. Wow... This is such a relief Tori! But what about Sans?"

"I'll take care of him, don't worry."

"Then would you like to go on a date tomorrow? My treat."

"That would be absolutely lovely (Y/n)."

"It's a date then. Oh darn, I should get going, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow." Toriel replied

You both hugged tightly, a warm feeling started to spread to your body and you honestly couldn't feel more content.

 

Once again you bid your goodbyes and you went home, eagerly waiting for the next day, tomorrow would be a great day.

 

~The end

 


	9. Reader x W.D. Gaster (requested)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus are Gaster's kids in this story just for your information ^-^

Boring... If one could describe how it is to be spread through time and space in the Void, they would say it's boring because that's exactly how poor W.D. Gaster felt at the moment. The monster had managed to obtain a physical body once he knew how things worked but unfortunately he couldn't actually materialize himself in any reality. He also felt very much alone but he was rather used to, after all being a Royal Scientist isn't no joke... Or it wasn't, since he no longer was a scientist, he was simply "something" that didn't really existed, not really.

 

Though... After being stuck since as long as he can remember, Gaster tried to study this Void. He was a scientist and a curious man after all so if he was there, he would learn and try to break free and if he couldn't... Well he would at least learn something. The concept of time is distorted since future, past and presence are mixed and he is aware of everything so he doesn't know how long he's been there but not all was bad because Gaster being the determined monster he was, he would learn some tricks to be in touch with reality.

 

**DAY 1 - Switching Bodies**

 

After many years or so, studying and making experiences in the Void, W.D. Gaster finally succeeds in making through reality. However things didn't go exactly has planned... W.D. Gaster had indeed reached reality and had a body of his own, however that body wasn't his real body, it was the body of a human.

 

_... I guess I messed that up, uh? AT LEAST I'M FINALLY FREE! But... What about the human that was inhabiting this body? I must try to find a way to reach them._

And that's exactly what Gaster did, right after he explored the human's room for information and curiosity. He then sneaked quietly through the house, he did not know if this human lived with someone else, apparently they did not for everything was quiet.

"HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND SANS HAVE ARRIVED FROM SHOPPING!" ...Well apparently they did.

"Sup (Y/n)?" Sans the short skeleton greeted "(Y/n)" with an enthusiastic grin and Gaster just froze

"Sans? Is that really you?" Gaster asked, he could barely believe in what he was seeing, his older son! Right in front of him!  _This is amazing! It's a miracle!_ Gaster thought

"Of course, who else would it be?"

"Son it's me... Gaster."

"...What?" Sans asked confused

"I missed you so much Sans and your brother too."

"Okay (Y/n) this isn't funny, how do you know about Gaster?" Sans asked now very worried and slightly panicking

"I'm not this (Y/n) you are speaking off. It's me son, please believe me. Don't you remember when we used to work together in the lab? Oh those were some days."

"B-but how? This is not possible!"

"I'm afraid it is."

"You're gone! You can't be real." The skeleton shouted

"Sans please believe me."

"SANS? IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?" Papyrus asked loudly from the kitchen

"YEAH PAPS. DON'T WORRY ABOUT A THING." Sans replied just as loud so that the younger skeleton could hear

"OKAY! I'LL BE MAKING THE SPAGHETTI NOW! TELL THE HUMAN TO NOT COME IN THE KITCHEN."

"OKAY PAPS!"

"Sans..."

"How? How are you still alive?"

"I- I'm not sure. I was in a place called the Void. I could see and hear everything, I was permanently aware of all the timelines and all events. I was so lonely there... I tried experimenting and I ended up in here like this."

"What about (Y/n)? Where are they now? Are they inside?"

"I believe we got switched... They're in the Void. That's why I need your help son, to bring them back."

"Alright."

 

On the other hand, in the Void where (Y/n) currently was...

 

"Where the heck am I?" (Y/n) asked themselves as they tried to understand what was happening "What am I doing here? What hell is wrong with my body? OH MY GOD! TODAY SUCKS BALLS! I JUST WANTED TO SLEEP DAMN IT! NOW I'M GOD KNOW'S WHERE!!!"

And as (Y/n) continued to curse everything and everyone, the night passed and a new day arrived

 

**DAYS 2,3,4,5 and 6 - Coming up with a plan**

 

"What do you think son?" Gaster asked Sans

"I guess it could work. I mean if we reverse what you did, we might reverse the process but there's no guarantee. We could end up messing things more than they already are."

"Do you have any other ideas then?"

"Actually... Let me call a friend, I think she can help us." Sans then picked his cell phone and dialed a number and soon enough, a voice spoke

 _"H-hello?"_ A hesitant female voice spoke

"Hey Alphys, how's it going?"

_"Oh hello S-Sans! Everything's fine and with you?"_

"Fine too. Are you busy with work right now?"

_"Not really, why?"_

"I need you to help me with something, it's rather urgent. You think I can drop by?"

_"Of course Sans! I'll help to help as much as I can."_

"Thanks Alphys, I'll see you in a bit then."

_"B-bye."_

 

Minutes later Sans and Gaster, appeared at Alphys new laboratory like he said he would. Alphys was surprised to see "(Y/n)" but of course she invited them and after Sans told the whole story Alphys finally understood. She was rather ecstatic to know she was talking to the former Royal Scientist and made a lot of questions which the small skeleton promptly interrupted for they had more important business to take care off.

 

During five days, the three scientist worked like crazy on a solution and by the end of the fourth day they discovered what appeared to be the right solution and right in the next day they started working on the plan. No errors could be made for they could be fatal, no one has ever handled this so they didn't know what could happen.

 

On the meanwhile, in the Void...

 

"Well this is boring..." (Y/n) spoke out loud to no one in particular as they sighed for millionth time.

 

**DAY 7 - Executing the plan**

 

After many days of hard work, everything was ready and set up. Everyone was nervous for they didn't know what were the consequences of this act, they only hoped they ended up being good.

"Are you ready Gaster?" Alphys asked as she checked everything one last time

"Just a second." Gaster walked over Sans and smiled "If we can't see each other again, I guess this is goodbye my son. I'm really proud of you and your brother. Please continue to protect him. You two are my biggest joys."

"Of course dad, I'll always take care of Paps."

"And you Alphys, please keep an eye out on Sans. Sometimes he forgets to take care of himself."

"I-I'll try my best." She promised

"I guess this it. Let's go."

After the final checkup, the scientists put their plan to action and prayed for the best.

 

Everything after was a blurr, a bright light engulfed the room and slowly faded, revealing four bodies on the floor. Alphys, Sans and Gaster had succeeded in bringing Gaster's body to reality, the only left to know was if their souls had successfully switched as well.

"Sans? Are you alright?" Alphys asked as she straightened her glasses

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm good."

They both got and saw (Y/n)'s body and Gaster's body on the floor still unconscious and rushed trying to wake them. Slowly but steadily both (Y/n) and Gaster awaken and shout in unison

"I'M BACK TO MY BODY!"

"I guess we did a good job." Sans commented

"(Y/n), Gaster, how are you two feeling?"

"Oh I feel fantastic! It's amazing to be back." Gaster replied happily

"Dudes finally! I was so bored and everything was so confusing. It was like I consumed every drug in the world at the same time, I was tripping."

"I know the feeling." Gaster spoke

"So you're the dude that made me live in your body for a week, while you lived on mine?"

"Yes... I apologize for that, it wasn't my intention."

"It's cool just don't do it again please."

"You have my word."

"OKAY EVERYBODY LET'S GO GRAB SOME FOOD 'CAUSE I'M STARVING!" (Y/n) chirped

Everyone happily agreed and so the four of them went out to eat after a very tiring week.

 

~The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird-ass ending because I'm tired and this request as been here for so long and I wanted to end this :/  
> I'm so sorry this is trash, I'm not even sure what the heck I wrote <3 ;-;


End file.
